Daughter of a Traitor
by Carina37
Summary: Left behind for their own safety. War is difficult and costly and leaves orphans in its wake. Here are the stories of a couple of them, powerful refugees who are barely out of the toddler years. Meanwhile Narcissa and Lucius try to rescue the Malfoy name as well as trying to get their pure-blood niece back. While two twins of the House of Black are caught in a struggle for power.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**Summary:**

Carina was a happy girl living with her mother during the first wizarding war. Her mother was slightly crazy, but she was fun and she loved her daughter. Unfortunately for both of them when she was seven this all changed. Meanwhile Narcissa and Lucius try to rescue the Malfoy name as well as trying to get their pure-blood niece back while two little twins of the House of Black emerge as players in the game.

 **A/N:**

This is my first fanfic so please review and read. All reviews are very helpful and greatly appreciated. Leave a review with the title of your story and I'll return the review/read favor.  
 _Posted: (7/2/16)_

 _Updated: (9/10/16)_

 **Disclaimer:**

And almost everything belongs to J.K. Rowling, unfortunately.

 **Chapter 1: The Beginning**

A little girl waited anxiously for her mother's return, her eyes trained on the front door. Sitting on the floor with a stuffed horse on her lap she played with her new baby Mountain King Snake whom she had named Cissa, after the aunt who gave it to her.

"Mum! You're home!" an excited Carina exclaimed as she leapt up from her sitting position, her horse lay on the floor, dropped in her haste. Her little hands clenching her snake to her chest. She didn't want it to run away, but she also didn't have enough time to put it in its cage. She was busy, her mother had returned. Rushing forward towards her mother and jumping up into her arms, Carina smiled, very content, the snake decidedly less so.

"Yes, I needed to see you one last time," the hesitant, grieving mother carefully replied before releasing her daughter... "And remember, don't yell when your brother and all the other children are asleep," she finished with a sigh.

"What's wrong mum?" a worried little girl asked as she carefully returned her King snake to its cage as her mother made her way to one of the chairs by the fireplace.

"I've done some bad things, but I do not want you to hate me," her mother sighed, "And now I fear the consequences." She settled down and pulled out the infant child from her robes.

"I could never hate you, you're my mother and I love you." the girl promised.

"I know," the mother sighed, "Please sit down. Oh, and this little bundle is Neville Longbottom. He's sleeping, I ensured it."

"Longbottom? Why another one!" Carina whined.

"I know this may be difficult." her mother began.

"But aren't you fighting them and now that Auntie Lucy is gone..." Carina stifled a little sob.

"It's okay my little snake." her mother comforted her, petting her daughter's hair fondly.

"We already have so many little babies! It's not fair! We are all alone here."

"I know and I'm sorry, but we must help all the innocents we can. Besides, Neville Longbottom is pureblood. And it will all be over soon, I promise."

Carina sighed, "Sure."

"Yes dear, all of you will soon be reunited with... families, the war is pretty much over and remember everyone is asleep or at least should be. "

"Caelum is two he's always asleep," Carina muttered before stealing a look at the other sleeping bundle in the room, "It has been hard mommy, even with Auntie Cissy and Dromeda here, though they rarely come. And Amelia doesn't come much anymore and Marlene hasn't been here in years."

"Years is an exaggeration." the woman stated, leaving out the fact Marlene McKinnon died.

"Why is he here mum? You said you would explain."

"Sure I did," the mother gave a suspicious look to her daughter, "Fine, well some of my colleagues wanted to interrogate the Longbottoms' about the Dark Lord..." the woman began, setting down the child before turning back to her daughter, "They were both Aurors and members of the Order of the Phoenix, prime targets. I had to go, I went early and tried to warn the Longbottoms', but I only succeeded in hiding Neville before I heard the pops of my aforementioned colleagues as the apparated into the house. Well, the wards had been quite simple to break... Anyways, I ran downstairs to meet them. I told them Neville wasn't there, but the Longbottoms' were hiding upstairs, waiting. They went up and I held back, but I was eventually forced to follow them." Her breath was noticeably shaky at this point.

"They captured the parents, but I had hid the child. They didn't even care about Neville," she paused to check on the child, "Then we all left. The Aurors knew we were there and came for us. I apparated away first to come here, but I must soon return to the meeting point. I know I can't hide forever and I won't be able to...to see you soon again. I'm sorry my dear, please forgive me. I love you." Carina's mother hugged her daughter. She then let the tears that were threatening to roll down her cheeks go, embracing her daughter even tighter, but she quickly regained her composure and released her.

"I'm sorry my little snake." She smiled before offering some helpful advice, realizing her time was running short. "Ok, take the portkey to the Weasleys. Show them the vials in the bag for me, the one in the special cabinet. Bring those vials to Dumbledore and Madam Bones."

"And the minister?" Carina interrupted, looking quite dazed.

Her mother sighed before continuing, "Because, Lucius owns him, vile bastard. Now anyway, these vials are very important. They explain my case and reveal this place and who lives here... and remember to bring the emergency bag as well. The compass in the bag will help you find the Weasleys, head north after the portkey. You'll find the building in about 10 minutes, it's rather oddly shaped and unusual, but they're very nice."

"At least they should be..." the mother muttered under her breath, she smiled and continued, "Now please don't forget the vials and I wish you luck." She paused and kissed her little girl on the head before continuing, "You don't have to go now, but remember to go alone. Leave Mr. Avery in charge, he is the oldest. Tell him to try to contact Madam Amelia Bones, she will help us. For she is the only capable person left in that darned Ministry!" She shook her head, "It is time to find everyone's family. So we can all go home." She smiled down at her daughter who smiled right back, just slightly worried.

"And remember your Auntie Cissy and cousin, Draco? Well, they live in Wiltshire at Malfoy Manor, as I am sure you remember. Alas, the Weasleys are closer and we're already in Devon anyway. Remember, you are always welcome there, at the Manor. Now I must go, I love you." With that the mother kissed her daughter, and exited the building. Carina could hear the quiet pop of her mother's exit via apparation soon afterward.

"I love you too" the daughter answered to the empty air. She then grabbed her stuffed horse from the floor, closed her eyes and cried into the fluffy stuffed pet, only to be interrupted when someone else entered the room.

"Why are you up so late? It's still dark outside! Oh, are you okay? Carina?" he said noticing her tears.

"Oh, sorry Jonathon... I'm fine..." Carina sniffled and turned around. Jonathon sat down and looked at his cousin.

"Sure..." he began.

She took a deep breath before responding, "My mother stopped by, we have a new ward, Neville Longbottom..." Carina continued, taking a deep breath and repeating most of what her mother said.

Jonathon looked shocked but comforted his friend nonetheless, tightly wrapping her in a hug as she cried. "Okay, well we need an owl then, Dolar should do. I'll send a letter to Madam Bones." Jonathon decided patting her back.

The sound of sniffling decreased and Carina began, "Yes, good plan. Could you please write it first? Make sure to write it in my name. And then I'll check it before we send it off with Dolar."

"Of course," Jonathon reassured her. Carina rubbed her eyes and nose before rising and going upstairs, leaving her friend to carefully pick up the sleeping Neville Longbottom, a perfect baby complete with rosy cheeks and drool dripping down his chin. Jonathon couldn't resist the cuteness and gave a genuine smile that engulfed his face and transformed his modern, harsh Avery features into something that more resembled the traditional, feminine features of Purebloods. He softly caressed the little baby and the bond only solidified. Carefully, he crept upstairs and quietly opened the door to the nursery where he gently placed Neville in a crib. He tucked the blankets around his face ensuring the little bundle was secure before leaning over and whispering "goodnight." Then turning away and closing the door on the little sleeping children.

 **End of Chapter 1**

Well, whoop.

And thank you for reading! Please continue to read and hopefully review!

This is my first fanfic so please review and read. All reviews are very helpful and gretly appreciated. First chapter is really short, but they get longer...

Leave a review with the title of your story and I'll return the review/read favor.

I apologize for the short first chapter...

But thank you!

 **See you in Chapter 2...**


	2. Chapter 2: On the Way to Weasley Town

**Summary:**

Carina was a happy girl living with her mother during the first wizarding war. Her mother was slightly crazy, but she was fun and she loved her daughter. Unfortunately for both of them when she was seven this all changed. Meanwhile Narcissa and Lucius try to rescue the Malfoy name as well as trying to get their pure-blood niece back while two little twins of the House of Black emerge as new players in the great game.

 **Disclaimer:**

Not mine (though I wish it was).

 **A/N:**

This is my first fanfic so please review and read. All reviews that are helpful are greatly appreciated. Leave a review with the title of your story and I'll gladly return the review/read favor.

BTW: It is around mid-November, 1981

Late October, 1981: "End of 1WW"

 _Posted: (7/8/16)_

 **Characters:**

Jonathon Avery: February 30, 1972 (10)

Carina Lestrange: November 19, 1974 (7)

Caelum Lestrange: January 28, 1980 (2)

Draco Malfoy: June 5, 1980 (1)

Neville Longbottom: July 30, 1980 (1)

Susan Bones: October 5, 1979 (2) )

Emma McKinnon: May 29, 1978 (3)

Harry Potter: July 31, 1980 (1)

Ginny Weasley: August 11, 1981 (0)

Ron Weasley: March 1, 1980 (1)

Weasley Twins: April 1, 1977 (4)

Percy Weasley: August 22, 1976 (5)

Charlie Weasley: December 12, 1973 (7)

William (Bill) Weasley: November 29, 1971 (9)

Nymphadora Tonks: September 9, 1973 (8)

Pyxis Alexandra Black: March 9, 1980 (1)

Arcturus Orion Black (born 7 minutes earlier): March 9, 1980 (1)

Lucretia Black nee Weasley, wife of Regulus, only sister of Arthur (Arthur, brother, Lucretia, brother)

 _Anyway, let the story continue!_

 **Chapter 2: On the Way to Weasley Town**

The next morning Carina woke up with renewed determination and confidence complete with a drive to complete her mother's mission. She quickly threw on some warm leggings and cargo pants as well as a warm long sleeve shirt over her tank top and picked up an additional sweater.

With the preliminaries complete, she headed downstairs to the kitchen where she took out some corn flakes and poured reasonable amount into a bowl before munching on them with gusto. In the middle of her little meal she went and retrieved a cup, filling it with some water. She didn't really like milk much; therefore, she didn't really drink it unless it was for a dare. She grimaced slightly at the memory. After she finished, she took a ripe-looking banana, peeled it, and ate it while she retrieved the bag full of vials from the "special cabinet" and the emergency pack from her room.

Checking the bag, she ensured the presence of her essential items. Extra food? Check. Fire-starter kit? Check. Dental floss? Check. She quickly skimmed over the rest of the bag's contents, removing the Portkey for the Weasleys home and the list of instructions for activating and using it. Swinging the backpack onto her back she profusely thanked the bag's maker for the presence of the featherweight charm. She bent over reading the instructions.

Well apparently the Portkey needed special words. That made sense since she didn't have a wand and couldn't really do magic. Then she remembered her mother's wish. For the last touch, she removed the backpack from her back and quickly added the bag containing the special vials of memories before zipping the pack closed. She had looked at some of them last night as a distraction from the concept of sleep.

Unfortunately, she lacked a Pensieve but she had read some of the labels, "Innocence" was definitely the most common label, but there were also ones like, "For Carina: Birth," and "For Caelum." Those were the ones that led to her really yearning for a Pensieve. Alas, that didn't mean one was just going to appear. Well now she had two missions, find a Pensieve and locate Madam Amelia Bones.

She then put on her sweater and a large outdoor coat, it was the middle of November in England after all. Swinging her pack over her shoulder, she grabbed the Portkey and began to whisper. She abruptly stopped when she remembered Jonathon. She threw off her bag removing a piece of parchment along with a quill and ran to the inkstand on the nearby coffee table.

 _Dear Jonathon,_

 _I couldn't sleep, sorry. I am going to go to the Weasleys' now. Sorry I did not say bye. Good luck. I will find Madam Bones. Take care of Carissa please. She only needs a mice a week._

 _Hugs,_

 _Carina_

 _PS: Tell the others bye for me please._

Well, it wasn't beautiful, but she was seven. She personally thought her large rounded handwriting was... adequate? He would be able to read it and that's all that really , is that how you spell "mice?" Hmm... Wait, the mouse lives in a house! She quickly scratched out the word "mice" and replaced it with the correct one. With a frown on her face, she put the quill in her bag and left the letter on the table for Jon to find.

Breathing deeply, before she was able to talk herself out of it, she took the Portkey and said in a shaky voice, "The Burrow."

Landing on her bum she found herself in a marsh full of tall grasses. She stood up in the grass and peered around her. It was hard since the grass was too long and the field was covered in a light fog. She felt a wave of disappointment and apprehension at the thought of wandering around in the frigid air before remembering the instructions and the compass in her bag. Once she did she immediately took it out and headed due north. After walking for about 5 minutes she saw a hazy squat weirdly shaped building. Huh, maybe the disillusionment was a type of charm? That made sense. She continued walking and heard a slight sizzling...

-MWMWMW-

Molly Weasley was a sensible woman. She was a protective mother, and an early-riser. It was barely 8 am and she was already awake and preparing breakfast, completely exhausted. She had forgotten how little she would sleep with a newborn child. She loved little Ginny, but for merlin's beard! That little girl was very selective and grouchy, way too much for a three month old! And Ron... And the twins, don't even get her started on those little devils incarnates. At least she had Percy...

Her musing was interrupted by a sharp pinch inside her head. Someone was here! She was quickly on her feet and hastily wiping her hands on her apron. Pulling out her wand, she cast a stasis charm over the kitchen and shortly afterward a corporeal Patronus. Which she used to send a quick message to her husband. The war had been declared over and you-know-who was gone, but there were still Death Eaters and their supporters on the loose. Arthur had come home last night with news that poor Alice and Frank had been tortured into insanity! Their son was missing as well! Poor boy. Disgruntled, she sighed and checked into the wards protecting her family and home to analyze the situation.

-CLCLCL-

Following the sizzling noise, Carina abruptly snapped back, startled. Unfortunately her foot was stuck and she couldn't pull it out. She sighed, "Well, crap." She tried to press on, stepping forward with her other foot, and a thin red barrier enveloped her with that sizzling noise again. A squat colorful oddly shaped building appeared in front of her, the haze gone. She squinted and saw another house under the first one. Tilting her head in confusion at the building, she thought about how in the world it was even staying upright. Carina shook her head and muttered, "Magic." Deciding to look away, she turned back and saw the clear, beautiful landscape of tall grasses, bushy hedges, and deciduous trees surrounded by softly rustling dead leaves of red, orange, brown, and yellow. Mixed in with the muted colors of November were bright bushels of orange and red carnations and marigolds that dotted the shorter grasses in faraway meadows.

She turned back around, facing the weird house with five chimneys. She looked down at her hand and efficiently removed her pack along with tucking away the compass. No lose ends. The girl looked around and found a path that led towards the misshapen dwelling. Even though she could have walked in a straight line to the home, it would mean going through what appeared to be the Weasleys' garden. Naturally, she strode to the nearby path and followed it. Obviously that was the correct decision.

-MWMWMW-

Well, this was interesting. A little girl had entered into her ward. No glamour charms, Polyjuice Potion, or ill intentions. She smiled, then frowned, confused. Why? Why was a little girl probably barely over age seven striding through her property and over to her home. Maybe she was in trouble and had nowhere to go? Where were her parents? Why was she alone? Really, actually alone? Molly's motherly instincts kicked in and she rose up.

A flustered Arthur Weasley raced down the rickety stairs, wand in hand, face white. He caught glimpse of the nervous Molly and his knuckles grew to a stark white as he clenched his ash wood wand. At this Molly let out a high pitched giggle and promptly sent a sleeping spell at her husband, "Somnium" she had said with a very Slytherin-esque smirk.

 **End of Chapter 2**

Mwahahaha, and yes Dumbledore will be manipulative in this story. Also, Molly Weasley is not evil or is she?

Thank you for reading!

This is my first fanfic so please review and read. All reviews are very helpful and greatly appreciated. Leave a review with the title of your story and I'll return the review/read favor.

Next Chapter will probably be posted in a day or a week. ;)

 **See you in Chapter 3...**


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting the Weasleys

**Disclaimer:**

Not mine (though I wish it was).

 **A/N:**

This is my first fanfic so please review and read. All reviews that are helpful are greatly appreciated. Leave a review with the title of your story and I'll gladly return the review/read favor.

BTW: It is around mid-November, 1981

Late October, 1981: "End of 1WW"

 **Characters:**

Jonathon Avery: February 30, 1972 (10)

Carina Lestrange: November 19, 1974 (7)

Caelum Lestrange: January 28, 1979 (3)

Draco Malfoy: June 5, 1980 (1)

Neville Longbottom: July 30, 1980 (1)

Susan Bones: October 5, 1979 (2)

Emma McKinnon: May 29, 1978 (3)

Harry Potter: July 31, 1980 (1)

Ginny Weasley: August 11, 1981 (3 months)

Ron Weasley: March 1, 1980 (1)

Weasley Twins: April 1, 1977 (4)

Percy Weasley: August 22, 1976 (5)

Charlie Weasley: December 12, 1973 (7)

William (Bill) Weasley: November 29, 1971 (9)

Nymphadora Tonks: September 9, 1973 (8)

Pyxis Alexandra Black: March 9, 1980 (1)

Arcturus Orion Black (born 7 minutes earlier): March 9, 1980 (1)

Lucretia Black nee Weasley, wife of Regulus, only sister of Arthur (Arthur, brother, Lucretia, brother)

 _Anyway, let the story continue!_

 **Chapter 3: Meeting the Weasleys**

Molly looked down at her husband's limp form and was frightened, "Arthur? Arthur!? Arthur!" she began to yell before catching herself. She bent over and checked his pulse. She breathed a heavy sigh of relief. He was just asleep. She Quickly turned her attention back to the matter at hand, the child currently wading through the Weasley wards. Quickly muttering the countercourse to the standard sleeping charm, Molly leveled her wand at her husband ready to perform the basic legilimancy she knew.

-JAJAJA- ( _Italics: Jonathon's thoughts;_ **Bold+italics: Letter** )

Meanwhile, a ten year-old boy was waking up to the sound of crying, "What is sleep? Sleep is necessary. Oh, to hell." With that he urged his body into motion. Sighing, he threw back his covers and fell out of his bed with a light thud. He pushed himself up and dragged his body towards the crying child. Peering into the crib, he saw it was Neville. Jonathon sighed, "Why? Carina, dear, sweet cousin, why!?" He continued muttering and picked up the meowling child. The child quickly stopped crying and instead peered at Jon curiously. This only resulted in more sighing from Jon. He put Neville in his arm and carefully tread down the steps to the kitchen, maybe Neville was hungry? He hastily found some "baby food" and shuffled around for a spoon before setting the baby down in a chair. He retrieved a bib, put the bib on Neville and began spoon-feeding the baby. He sighed and hoped things were different in the girls' rooms.

After feeding Neville, he looked around for something to wipe the child's mouth with. He sighed and caught sight of a piece of parchment on the coffee table. He strode to it and cursed aloud while reading. Of course she just had to be a rash Gryffindor. He sighed and continued, tearing it apart with sass.

 _ **"Dear Jonathon,"**_ the letter began.

 _"Uh oh, using anyone's full name was a bad sign."_ He thought right off the bat.

 _ **"I couldn't sleep, sorry."**_

 _"Why would you be sorry, not being able to sleep makes perfect, rational sense given the circumstances."_ He shook his head.

 ** _"I am going to go to the Weasleys' now."_**

 _"If you weren't I would be worried. I am like where else would you go...The Malfoys? They are currently under investigation. Besides..."_ He interrupted his own musings and turned his attention back to the letter.

 ** _"Sorry I did not say bye."_**

 _"Yes, I am actually mildly offended to be completely honest."_

 ** _"Good luck."_**

 _"Awww, thank you. I wish you luck as well!"_

 ** _"I will find Madam Bones."_**

 _"I hope you do, but you may want to be more warm in your approach in person. Good thing I'm writing the letter."_ He smiled to himself and cast a quick glance at the...what in the name of Atlantis was Neville doing?! He reluctantly left the letter behind and picked up some cleaning cloths from the kitchen. Sure, the simple cleaning charm would have been easier, but... He sighed quickly finished the letter and retuned to his task of cleaning up after Neville and feeding him his breakfast.

-MWMWMW-

Molly Weasley strode out of the home to the surprised-looking child, "Hello child, what's wrong? Why are you here? Who are you?" Molly Weasly said as she slyly angled her wand into a more beneficial position fearing a trap, the war may be over, but there were still death eaters on the loose and even if this girl had no ill intentions to her or her family. Now she was just sounding like Mad-eye. She sighed as the girl ordered her thoughts.

"Well, first of all, my name is Carina and I'm a seven-year-old girl. My mother said to come here, she said you were nice and could help me. Then she left." Carina replied, "It's okay, I won't hurt you. It's not like I can, well, I could, umm..." Carina trailed off and stared determinedly at the ground beneath her feet.

Molly chuckled, "It's fine and I'm sorry." She tucked her wand away and held out her hand, "Well, I am Molly Weasley, you have found us." Carina noticeably cheered up and wilted at the same time. "Here child, come inside, would you like some food?" Molly's motherly nature took over and she naturally felt sorry for the poor girl. Also, what type of mother left their child and in the middle of Devonshire? Oh well, she also could see the child had no wand and sensed no grave threat or danger; besides, she had passed through the wards so far. She walked the girl, Carina, the rest of the way to the Weasley home. She smiled at her surprised and apprehensive face, "It's perfectly safe dear, magic has its limits, but this house is safe and secure. She took out her wand cast a charm at the door and then pressed firmly. "Here, please. I assure you, all will be well." Carina entered and gasped at the truly magical, very complex home before her eyes. "Umm, wow..." Carina's eyes darted back and worth between the sweeping brooms and bright green pipes that crisscrossed across the walls. Her period of observation was interrupted by a new voice.

"Who is that?!" Molly's husband, Arthur asked, his voice surprised and slightly angry.

"A little girl, Carina. She merely requests our help. Its fine, she poses no threat. But I do believe she needs some food and rest." Molly said to Arthur, "What types of foods do you like, Carina?" Arthur content with that answer turned away and went back into wherever he came from.

"Oh, any food is good, but I don't really like eggs or spinach." Carina said truthfully with a grimace, "But I just ate, less than an hour ago, today."

"Of course" Molly says as she smiled a little, "But I expect you at breakfast nonetheless. Here, I'll show you your room, follow me please." Molly started up the stairs with the little girl following behind with her backpack in tow.

"My mother said you guys would be nice, and you really are. Thank you for helping me!" Carina said appreciatively. As they head up the stairs.

"Of course, your welcome Carina, here this is your room, I'm truly sorry about the size." Molly Weasley said warmly.

"Oh, it's okay." The child happily replied as she sat down, on her new bed? Her face contorted with confusion. No wait, sofa! Ha! The feeling of triumph flood though her veins.

"Anything I can help you with?" Molly asked, catching the confusion and hesitance evident on Carina's face.

"Oh, umm, could you please, uh, change the sofa into a bed? Please Mrs. Weasley?" Carina requested politely.

"Of course." Molly smiled and a transfiguration charm and long-lasting charm ensued, "That should be good. Well can I please ask you a personal question."

"Umm, sure?" Carina replied, hesitant.

Molly smiled comfortingly, "Who is your mother, child?" Molly asked, overcome with curiosity.

"Oh, I don't actually know her name, sorry. She was always "mum or mother" to me. Sorry, for not really answering." Carina said thinking about what her mother's name might be. She knew her mother must have a sister, how else would she have an "Auntie Cissy". Hmm... Carina wasn't in the loop about current events and other information about the crrent state of the nation concerning the war and the people in it. Her mother decided that was the best course of action. Narcissa Malfoy and the other Malfoys honored Carina's mother's and tried not to mention other information concerning current events that Carina might notice, "Though I wish I knew. Hmm, I wonder..." She trailed off, deep in thought.

"Its okay, soon, we'll have a family meeting, which will be during dinner about what to do with you, little one. But, I still expect you at breakfast." Molly declared sternly as she turned around about to head back down before casting a quick charm and yelling, "Percy, Charlie, Bill, Fred, George!"

"Yes mum!?" they answered. The had learned not to test the matron Weasley. The sound of thudding feet echoed throughout the house.

Molly winked to Carina and the two of them waited, Molly disapprovingly and Carina anxiously. Meanwhile, Molly elaborated on the house and the Weasleys. When the gaggle arrived, Molly glared sternly and said, loudly, "Come up and say hello to our new guest, Carina she is staying here for a while. I hope you guys are nice to her and respect her privacy!" This last part was aimed at Fred and George, "Now come on!" Molly then introduced her children to the timid Carina before ordering her children to disperse. She looked at Carina and reminded her to go take a shower, "Carina, please, the bathroom connected to our room should be sufficiently stocked. She then went downstairs to finish cooking breakfast. The other children had already quickly scattered and Carina followed. She scampered away to her new room.

"Bill?!" Molly Weasley yelled.

"Yes?!" Her eldest son called back.

"Keep an eye on the little ones for me please!" she called

"Of course mum!" He called back.

"Thanks!" Molly finished before finally removing the stasis charm and starting to cook.

Carina went through her room to a nearby bathroom a shower and changing into new clothes Carina found in her backpack. Molly's voice magically filled the house demanding their presence and Carina hastily complied with a smile.

"Good morning Carina. I'm glad to see you could find the bathroom" Molly said as she saw Carina coming down the stairs with damp hair.

"Good morning Mrs. Weasley." Carina answered as she took the empty seat next to two redheads who were having a staring competition. She didn't notice the pitying glances cast toward her at her misfortune.

Almost immediately after she sat down a loud male voice interrupted, "Hello!" One of the boys said. "I'm Forge and this is Gred," Forge said as he gestured to an identical replica of himself beside him. Carina merely nodded and tilted her head. "That's Percy..." Gred continued, "he's no fun!" Forge complained as the two twins nodded in his glaring brother's direction.

"Umm, okay." Carina said as she looked at her plate.

"Boys, be nice." Molly instructed, "the twins are actually named Fred and George." she finished to Carina. She the passed some of the food to Carina who gratefully took it and serve herself before realizing something.

"Wait, which one is George and why do they do this?" Carina asked obviously confused.

"What?" one of the twins asked innocently.

"No idea." Charlie grumbled with a smile in her direction, "To both."

"Really you call yourselves our brothers", Fred? said with a shake of his head. Many of the people at the table just shook their heads, face-palmed, and/or continued to eat with indifference. Carina just slowly enjoyed the delicious food.

"Wait, do you guys have an owl? I want to send a letter to my Auntie Cissy." Carina asked after a long period (for the Weasleys) of healthy silence from everyone, even the twins who seemed to be enjoying their food.

"Of course, you can. Have the letter ready by lunch and we can send it." Molly said with a smile.

"Thank you!" Carina gushed.

"Of course. Perhaps we could invite her over?" Molly suggested fondly.

"That sounds great, I'll ask in my letter!" Carina promised.

"Of course!" Molly said affectionately. Perhaps Ginny would be like this too, a nice break from all her awful boys.

"Hey, she's our mom!" George? said innoceontly.

"I love you all, and I don't know why." Molly said with sigh. The rest of dinner was filled with polite coversation, fart jokes, pranks, and crying. Just typical mealtime with the Weasleys. Carina was exhausted and sped off to her room after breakfast finished. So she went upstairs to her room and flopped onto her bed.

-BLBLBL-

Meanwhile in a cell in Azkaban, a mother was thinking of her daughter all alone in the wide, dark world. What would happen to her? Her happy memories already been sucked away, the love was leaving her. She could only remember her daughter out of fear of what would happe to her. Out of anger due to her creation. She sighed. Dementation occured after 40 seconds of exposure. She had been here since... She couldn't remember. Her passion for the Dark Lord also remained, after all, he did not care for her in return. His most loyal servant. She was merely a puppet, a fierce warrior, prodigy, best in her generation but still merely a puppet. She knew the dark lord would come back and rescue her, eventually; if he thought her loyal. That wasn't really a happy thought so it remained. She also knew she would receive life sentence, also not a very happy thought. I mean, her trial was scheduled for "soon," but she and everyone else knew it was just a façade. She would be stuck here for life. This meant that even after she died her body would remain in this cell. Her bones would turn to dust or they would need to use this cell, then her body or whatever was left would be thrown into the dementor pit. Besides she knew what the others did not. The Dark Lord would return for he had not truly died, so she waited and bided her time. All the while she suffered under the dementors' wraths. And so, she fell and slowly her state of mind deterioated while she further descended into madness; however, she never forgot the little girl she left behind to fend for herself in the real world. So when her sister came to visit her a little while later she reminded dear Cissy before that memory was gone too.

-NMNMNM-

"Bella! What has happened to you?!" A fearful Narcissa asked once the gaurd retreated to a corner. Well at least the Malfoy funds were good for something, and with Sirius locked up in here with Bellatrix and Andromeda kicked out of the family, a sizeable amount of wealth had been given to her. Wow, the Black family was disappearing and it had once been so large and powerful. There were no heirs left. Regulus, dead; Cygnus, dead; Orion, also dead. Walburga, insane and probably dead. Andromeda kicked out for marrying that mudblood, Alphard dead without issue, and now Bellatrix and Sirius locked up in Azkaban for life. It was just her and Arcturus and his wife was too old to have children. Oh wait, the little twins. She really hope they survived past the age of five. Narcissa sighed and nearly missed the sound of her sister's drawling voice.

"I got locked in Azkaban full of demons that suck the happiness from your soul, Cissy." Bellatrix Lestrange growled bluntly. Narcissa snapped her focus back onto the withering form of her once beautiful sister and barely resisted the temptation to wince.

"I've got to do something for you, here at least have some chocolate." Narcissa took some chocolate out of her pocket and tried to hand her sister a piece.

"Oi! What's that?" The guard in the corner yelled. Narcissa rolled her eyes.

"Some chocolate it helps people cope with the effect of the dementors. What were you guys thinking! You lock people in here accused of being mentally unstable, well guess what?Locking them in here for even a week with soul-sucking dementors is going to seal the deal on their "madness"! They also should have basic neccesities, clean beds, a toilet, not mold on their floor!" Narcissa ranted. She took a deep breath, "We had a deal, do you really want to renegade on that promise... Auror Lee?" Her voice was an eerie calm and the Auror sighed and waved a hand. None of the guards nor Aurors actually wanted to be here. The pay was just much better and the bribes paid out from friends and family to visit their incarcerated loved ones certainly acted as an incentive. With that Narcissa Malfoy, formerly Narcissa Black handed the entire bar of chocolate to Bellatrix.

"Thank you Cissy" Bellatrix began, reaching for the chocolate. She tore off a piece and devoured it before continuing, "Now remember my daughter, Carina?" Narcissa nodded, "She should be with the Weasleys, please try to retrieve her and raise her like your own." Bellatrix paused and quickly gobbled up another piece of chocolate, "Please, ensure the safety of all the others, Madam Bones would be willing to help I'm sure. She's very... fair and her niece is still there. No need to waste magical blood. At least she gave me a trial! Ha!" Bellatrix cackled, "I must say, your Patronus matches you sister."

Narcissa smiled, but her face soon turned grave, "Of course, Bella. I would always. And that is a good suggestion." Narcissa assured her. She quickly leaned forward and whispered, "If you are an Animagus just turn into your animal if the dementors come. They do not like to feed off of those who are less than human." She took a step back and she blinked away the thin film of water that was spreading over her eyes, "Now I'm very sorry sweet sister, but I most go, I love you and will come again soon, if possible... Here read this book, and add to it. It as magical additional pages. All you have to do is will it and your words will appear in the book. It was once yours and I think you might need it and should have it again. Even if you lose your memories, you can keep these words. Here's some more chocolate too." She removed a journal and another bar of chocolate. "Goodbye."

"Take care Cissy." A harsh voice whispered, "I love you too. Please, check on Sirius.'

"Of course" Narcissa answered, she smiled to her sister and walked towards the guard. "Thank you for your time." she said, "Now please, bring me to Sirius Black."

"Madam..." Lee began.

"Here are an additional fifty galleons, Auror Lee. I hope your daughter makes a swift recovery." Narcissa removed a pouch from her robes and waited.

"Of course. Two minutes, Madam Malfoy." The Auror took the pouch and led the way down, to a cell even colder than Bella's.

When had things gone so wrong? Why had things gone so wrong. She prayed Lucius would be saved from this hell. She couldn't take it. She had already lost so much to this pointless war. Narcissa sighed and followed, her Patronus not so far behind. Jesus this place was awful. When she had first entered the labyrinth of cells she could even hear the screams as the dementors got drunk on new inmates. A quick charm had blocked out the sound and no matter how many other charms she had cast, the cold feeling of dread still lingered around didn't have to travel too far and soon they were upon his cell. Like with Bellatrix the Auror retreated to a reasonable distance and Narcissa leaned forward to the bars, "Sirius?" she called. How long had he been her already? Poor man, true he had murdered his best friends and blown up at least twelve Muggles. Alas, he was still family.

"I didn't do it." a shaky male voice answered her, then it grew in strength, "I know that's what you're thinking. Well, I hate to disappoint, but I didn't do it. I didn't even get a trial."

"What?!" Narcissa exploded.

A cold chuckle reached her ears, "You of all people should know that money is power and our government is corrupt. After all you married, Malfoy." Sirius ended with a sneer.

"We've already been through this many times, and I am aware of our Ministry's," she paused, "ineptitude. Anyway, many did not get a trial, I'm working on that right now, but you have already been sentenced. It was all over the news. There's not much I can do. For that to happen Fudge, Crouch, and Dumbledore would have had to work together. You know I can't do anything about that."

"I know." Sirius sighed and Narcissa heard a thud, "Well, I am quite touched that you came and visited me. Tell me Cissy, how is dearest Bella doing?"

"She's..." Narcissa trailed off, how to describe Bellatrix now?

"Mmhmm. Still clinically insane?" Sirius asked innocently, mirth in his eyes.

"Sirius!"

"Yes, yes. Well? Why else are you here, besides to see my handsome, chiseled face?"

"Sirius, here is some chocolate. It's not much but it should help. Also here is a journal. If you will it, it will write it. She looked back at the Auror who was starting to look quite peaky. Now, I must depart. I'm sorry Sirius. I can't do much, but I shall try." She could have called in an elf to apparated them all away. Alas, she knew deep down that that would not help anyone at this point in time.

"Cissy, I know." Sirius sighed, "I also know I should say you shouldn't have come, but I am glad you did." he gave a slight smile, "I wish you the best of luck, cousin." He slumped away from the bars and huddled into a corner. Narcissa wiped away a tear and headed back to the Auror.

"Auror Lee, please contact whoever is your superior. Madam Bones still runs the Auror Department correct? Or have they found a replacement? Here is another two galleons."

"No, Madam Bones still serves, They say Crouch will serve till things quiet down a bit, but everyone knows Bones pretty much runs Law Enforcement and the Aurors."

"Well then, please tell her that Narcissa Malfoy would like to talk to her about the conditions in Azkaban and little Miss Susan Bones, Amelia's niece. I think she would be very interested in this. Of course I will be stopping by her office soon, but this early information would probably make this all a little easier."

"I'd be delighted to." Lee responded.

"What is your daughter's name, Auror Lee?"

"Rachel. She was always so sweet and lively. She would always be secretly awake when I came home and would "surprise" me as she leapt from her pretend sleep."

"She sounds like a sweet girl, here, take these galleons. If anything happened to my son I would be devastated, I hope nothing too serious happens to little Rachel Lee."

"Thank you, Madam Malfoy."

"Narcissa is fine."

"Well, thank you Narcissa. I will never understand we people say the Malfoys are evil and cold. Well, I don't know why everyone hates you for sure."

Narcissa raised an eyebrow, "Probably due to the fact that my family aren't really the best of people. Still, they are family. Oh, did you know Sirius Black never got a trial?"

"What!"

"Exactly! Well please pass along the message to Director Bones. And thank you for all your help." By this point they had made it make to the top of the prison.

"Thank you for yours." Narcissa responded in turn. She bowed then accio'd a broomstick which she carefully climbed onto before heading out over that dreadful dark lake to solid land.

The ride was actually surprisingly peaceful, but once she felt herself passing through the prison's wards she hastily tilted her broomstick down, landed in the marsh, and apparated away.

 **End of Chapter 3**

PLEASE ANSWER:

Should I kind of keep mentioning whose point of view a section is in in the beginning of each section per section? Was that too confusing?

Damn, writing at 2 am is just glorious...

And this is the longest chapter yet at 4, 282 words! Wow...

Thank you for reading... I mean if you got this far I must be doing something right-ish.

And of course!

Please review and read. All reviews are very helpful and greatly appreciated. Leave a review with the title of your story and I'll return the review/read favor.

 **See you in Chapter 4...**


	4. Chapter 4: Making and Keeping Friends

**Disclaimer:**

Not mine (though I wish it was).

 **A/N:**

This is my first fanfic so please review and read. All reviews that are helpful are greatly appreciated. Leave a review with the title of your story and I'll gladly return the review/read favor.

BTW: It is around mid-November, 1981

Late October, 1981: "End of 1WW"

 **Characters:**

Jonathon Avery: February 30, 1972 (10)

Carina Lestrange: November 19, 1974 (7)

Caelum Lestrange: January 28, 1979 (3)

Draco Malfoy: June 5, 1980 (1)

Neville Longbottom: July 30, 1980 (1)

Susan Bones: October 5, 1979 (2)

Emma McKinnon: May 29, 1978 (3)

Harry Potter: July 31, 1980 (1)

Ginny Weasley: August 11, 1981 (3 months)

Ron Weasley: March 1, 1980 (1)

Weasley Twins: April 1, 1977 (4)

Percy Weasley: August 22, 1976 (5)

Charlie Weasley: December 12, 1973 (7)

William (Bill) Weasley: November 29, 1971 (9)

Nymphadora Tonks: September 9, 1973 (8)

Pyxis Alexandra Black: March 9, 1980 (1)

Arcturus Orion Black (born 7 minutes earlier): March 9, 1980 (1)

Lucretia Black nee Weasley, wife of Regulus, only sister of Arthur (Arthur, brother, Lucretia, brother)

 _Anyway, let the story continue!_

 **Chapter 4: Making and Keeping Friends**

Having gotten to the Weasleys, Carina's need for sleep caught up with her and she drifted away. Probably a couple hours later, a well-rested Carina woke up and decided she should probably get up and brush her hair, seeing as how whenever she went to sleep her hair exited that state like an electrocuted rat's nest. So she tried to push herself up, then decided to just say no. This resulted in her turning over and promptly going back to sleep. A little while later, the two four-year old Weasley twins crept up and replaced Carina's normal pillow with a charmed one they had gotten from Lee Jordan and slinked away shaking with anticipation.

About 5 minutes later poor Carina's new pillow started screaming and shaking with fury, and a horrified Carina jumped out of the bed, sceamed, and bolted to a new corner of the room. The pillow merely did an odd combination of bouncing and running through the halls of the house and succesfully completely annoyed the rest of the house.

"FRED! GEORGE! Get down here NOW! the Weasley matriarch yelled as the twins started laughing and shaking uncontrollably. The twins soon sulked down a couple the stairs, barely hiding their grins, and faced their mother who was stomping up the stairs.

"What were you thinking?! Sweet Jesus! First of all, some of us need to concentrate, and second of all, you've horrified our guest!" She pointed upstairs to where Carina remained in the corner of her room, "I'm so sorry my dear girl." Mrs. Weasley said to her, the regret evident in her voice.

"It's okay" said an embarrassed Carina as she stood up on shaky legs and walked towards the group, "It was quite funny and interesting, seeing the pillow trying to, run."

"Oh, please don't encourage them Carina. I have enough trouble on my hands as it is!" Molly glared at her children.

"Ya, we're sorry too" chorused the Weasley twins looking at their feet, not at all looking very regretful. The sound of a pillow screaming slowly tapered off at this point.

"Well, that's about as much as your getting from them. Anyway, sorry dear, again... I am truly very sorry about all this. Boys, we are having a talk..."

"Really, it's okay" Carina said as the group left the area by her room. She then sat back on her bed and flopped down, laughing at her earlier reaction. Well the Weasleys were fun and she could still here Molly scolding them. Poor boys. She chuckled to herself.

"Boys, how did you get that pillow thing?" the mother said as the group walked downstairs. Well, more accuratly the boys were dragged downstairs by their mother who was also yelling at them all the way to the dining room. Molly took a deep breath and continued interrogating them on the details.

"Friends..." began Fred.

"...Perhaps..." finished George.

Molly raised an eyebrow and moved towards the drawer that contained her infamous magically reinforced wooden spoon.

"Please don't make us turn in our friend! Mum!" the twins wailed.

"Well then, how do you think you can fix this?" Molly asked.

"We could try to become her friend?" George tested.

"Great idea." Molly nodded.

"Yay!" Fred started to leave.

"Oh, you are not getting off that easy. You two get to more lessons for a week and you are grounded for two weeks." Molly paused, "And, you get to take on Percy's chores. I know what you two are up to." George started to leave, pouting. Fred followed, "Urgh, how can I survive for another 6, 7 years?!" their mother wailed, "I can't wait till Hogwarts..."

"We're sorry mummy" the twins chorused looking slightly downcast, "but happy at the prospect of going to Hogwarts!"

Molly sighed and shook her head, "Sure" commented Mrs. Weasley sarcastically, "okay, you two go find your older brothers and tell them they have to take care of you, mother's orders. And tell Pecy he has po chores for the next...hmm. Week."

"Okay mummy", the two said as they scampered away leaving their mother behind, her head in her hands muttering to herself.

-NMNMNM-

Once she arrived back home she called her House-Elf, Anna.

"Where is my husband?" Narcissa Malfoy asked, half knowing the answer already.

"At the ministry, mistress." the elf answered bowing her head, "Anything else, mistress?"

"No, wait some chocolate please." With that Narcissa retreted back to her rooms from which she came in the morning. It must be mid-day by now. A quick pop brought her attention back to the little house-elf, "Thank you Anna. How was Draco?"

"He is a very good little master, mistress. And a very bright boy. Anna likes him very much." Anna nodded her head vigorously, her ears flopping. Narcissa took another bite of the chocolate. My, chocolate was as good as they said.

"Thank you Anna, is he still in the nursery?" Narcissa asked carefully.

"He is in the playroom, mistress." Anna replied.

"Of course." Narcissa smiled, "You are dismissed, please see to it that lunch is prepared."

"Yes mistress," and Anna disappeared with a pop and Narcissa continued elegantly nibbling on her chocolate on her way to the playroom. Warmth returned to her body and she smiled. She would go to the ministry this afternoon, but first she had to get Draco ready for his little play date.

Narcissa entered the play room and nodded to the House-Elf currently watching her son, "Thank you Sisidy, but I can prepare him myself." The House-Elf bowed and apparated away. "Hello Draco, did you miss Mummy?" Narcissa cooed as her son toddled over to her, his little face beaming with a full smile. She lifted him up into her arms, "Now to get you ready for your little playdate with Mr. Theodore Nott and Gregory." She knew her friends and her needed a break from the constant worrying that involved not only their husbands, but their futures, assets, and children. Florence Nott's and Nicollete Goyle's husbands were still locked in a rather one-sided battle with the ministry over their role in the recent war...

"Hello Nicolette, Florence, I'm so glad you could come!" Narcissa exclaimed cheerfully as the two women entered the sitting room accompanied by one of the house-elves.

"Thank you so much for inviting us, Narcissa." Florence said, adjusting Theodore.

"Yes, we really do appreciate it." Nicolette added with a sigh. Both pairs of mother and child soon settled down into the ostentatious sitting room. The children soon started looking longingly at each other and the nearby toys. Draco's eyes were positively murderous while he endured the petting and fretting done by the mothers. But, being a Malfoy he tried desperately to not explode.

"My, Draco has grown so much already! He's so adorably handsome. Just like his father," Nicolette cooed stroking Draco's hair innocently, winking at Narcissa coyly. Draco just smiled, but made his impatience known and gave an adorable little snort. Narcissa, on the other hand, outright ignored Nicolette but agreed with her in her head. Nicolette was the exception to the Goyle rule. Well, she had married into the family. Nicolette D'Mortain was a member of the Mortain family, a member of the noblesse ancienne (old nobility), nobility from before the year 1400. Alas, the Mortain family was too large and didn't have enough wealth to really support all of them. So, the daughters were married off without substantial dowries and to make matters worse Nicolette was the youngest sister so she landed a marriage pact with the Goyles, oh well.

"I'm aware Nicolette." She stated coldly, "But look at Gregory and Theodore now! Remember when they were so tiny and could barely lift their own head? They were adorable and still are." Narcissa smiled fondly at the memory.

"Well, it appears like these children don't really appreciate this line of conversation." Florence said laughing at the toddlers' petulant faces. The other mothers laughed and nodded in understanding and commiseration. They then smiled down to their children and told them to "go ahead." They chuckled at the three pure-blood prodigies as they scampered away to the toy-occupied section of the sitting room.

"Well, how are you two?" Narcissa asked her voice soft and gentle, but also empathetic. She leaned forward towards the other women in a supporting gesture.

"Well, it's been hard." Nicolette admitted. She gave a small encouraging smile to Florence.

"Yes, I'm scared everyday and constantly on edge. I fear for him, my dear husband." Florence sighed her eyes now glistening, she took a deep, steadying breath, "At least now he has a trial." She game a slight knowing smile to Nicolette. "Your doing, I'm guessing?" she asked confidently, trying to hide her despair.

"Yes, of course. I had to try. We should still have justice. He might even be able to garner support and may receive mercy. Florence, we are friends." she smiled, "And probably second cousins once removed. Oh, please have some of these mini-cucumber sandwiches. They are simply delicious!" She lowered her voice, "And Director Crouch hates them. Thinks they're frivolous."

"Oh, thank you so much Narcissa." Florence gushed and retrieved a mini sandwich, delicately nibbling on it, "Yes, very good." The other two women giggled and picked up their own sandwiches.

"Yes, I must agree with you both. I am extremely grateful for all of this Narcissa and the sandwiches are scrumptious." Nicolette smiled and covered her mouth with hand as she took another bit. "I am going to assume being a Malfoy helped?" Nicolette innocently suggested.

"Of course." Narcissa said, fluttering her eyes innocently in return and smirking at Nicolette. She got up and gave her two friends a much needed group hug.

"Well, would either of you like anything else beside these delightful little sandwiches?" Narcissa asked her guests.

"I would love some chamomile tea. It soothes me and I need that." Nicolette replied with sadness creeping back into her voice.

"Hmm, that sounds like a rather good idea right now. But I would like a cup of Berry Bliss." Florence stated with a nod. Narcissa quickly called to Anna and requested the tea. The group then spent the rest of the day watching their children, drinking increasingly alcoholic beverages, laughing, and just enjoying their time together in general. Only stopping to be served lunch which they took in the Malfoy's greenhouse. Unfortunately, this calm was too short.

"Well, I'm sorry, but I must get going." Florence said when the clock struck six. We have dinner guests. She nodded at Narcissa, "Thank you for hosting. And everything else. Bye Nicolette. I hope to see you all soon again." She then gathered up Theodore and left. Nicolette soon had to leave as well and once the four people exited the grounds Narcissa prepared herself and Draco for dinner with the Malfoy patriarch.

-CLCLCL-

After collapsing, Carina got off her bed and remembered the letter she had to right to Auntie Cissy. She saw a little desk against one of the walls of her new room and gathered paper and a dicto-quill (naturally magically previously dipped in ink). Her handwriting was scandalous to be completely honest. She carefully went to the desk and began to dictate the content of the letter.

 _Dear Auntie Cissy,_

 _Mommy had to leave so I went to the Weasleys, like planned. Don't worry, I am okay now and had a safe journey. I'm here at the Burrow right now, but I miss you and little Draco a lot. He is so cute! How is he? The Weasleys have been very nice to me and I like them. But, I still need a new permanent parent, can we talk about that with Madam/Director Bones? I want to see mum's will. Anyway, I hope to see you soon, love you, miss you!_

 _Your niece,_

 _Carina_

 _PS: Do you know what mum's last name was? Or first name? I've heard you call her "Bella" is that her real name? Also, who is daddy? Sorry for all the questions, bye! I really miss you. Why didn't you come and visit more?_

With that last question Carina called off the quill and waited for the ink to dry by exploring her new room. Soon she returned from her grand adventure and gingerly picked up the paper before making her way downstairs to hopefully find Molly and an owl.

"Good afternoon Mrs. Weasley!" Carina called when she reached the kitchen and caught a glimpse of the stout red-haired with and her patchwork apron.

"Hello Carina! I'm so sorry about the twins, what shall I ever do?!" Molly complained good-naturedly, "And please, call me Molly."

"Um, if that's what you want. And the twins are so very adorable and it was all done in good fun." Carina assured her, blushing slightly at the mention of the earlier incident.

"Well, that's good... I'm glad you are okay. Those twins..." Molly sighed, but quickly covered it up with a smile. "Well, lunch won't be ready for a little while," Molly paused and gestured to the parchment in Carina's hand, "Is that the letter for your aunt?"

"Yes, I wrote the letter to my Auntie Cissy..." Carina began.

"Well, our owl, Errol, is quite busy, but when he comes back I'll send it off."Molly promised, "she lives in Wiltshire?" Molly clarified taking the letter from Carina's hands and tucking it into one of the numerous pockets of her apron.

"Thank you! Oh yes, she lives in..." Carina paused, should she tell? She wasn't quite sure if that was the best thing to do, "Never mind, so do you need any help?"

"Yes, all the help I can get, could you please help set the table? The table settings are in the cabinet in the dining room, second drawer. 9 people will be eating here today. And lunch will probably only be better in about 45 minutes, so when you're finished you can find Charlie. He'd probably love to show you around the house." Molly quickly flashed Carina an encouraging smile. After setting the table she quickly retreated back to her room and waited, playing with Brownie, her stuffed horse that she had packed into her backpack. A little while later Molly called for the boys and she slowly followed the stampede of redheads. She entered the dining room to the sight of the Weasley children trying to set the table as fast as possible with their mother's freshly cooked food. They truly loved their mother's food and were quite hungry. Soon everyone was settled and gobbling down the delicious onion, nettle stew, bubble juice, pumpkin juice, perfectly toasted bread, fresh blueberries, orange slices, etc.

But naturally, a short period of time later the table was alive with conversation, flying food, and laughter accompanying screams. Thus, fitting the requirements for a normal Weasley meal.

"What was THAT?!" Percy Weasley suddenly yelled, jumping out of his seat as the twins burst out laughing.

"My, my, just a little slippery jelly, nothing harmful!" the twins choked out laughing.

"WHY?!" Percy demanded, "MUM, are you sure these are my brothers? If so, please kick them out. If not, also kick them out... Please." Percy pleaded to his mother.

The twins burst into raucous laughter, "Well, dear Percy," Fred began, "Why not?!" George exclaimed and both doubled over, laughing and clapping their hands furiously.

"My Lord! Fred, George apologize, now. Percy sit down!" Molly ordered, fed up and on the edge of losing it.

"Thank you for all this food, Mrs. Weasley," Carina tried tentatively.

"Your welcome dear." Molly said, slightly less angry. With another glare in the twin's direction she turned back to feeding Ron and Ginny, each one positioned on each side of her. And the Weasleys and their guest continued their meal. "Well, Charlie, Bill, it's your turn to help me clean up." Molly said once everyone had finished, "I know I can trust you Percy, but," she paused and glared at the twins, "Behave!" With that Molly Weasley left the table with Ginny on her hip.

"So, here, I'll get Ron. Let's go to the living room and play with them there." Percy suggested. After a little bickering Fred stuck out his tongue and the group soon made its way to the living room where the twins promptly began to tease and play with Ron while Percy practiced reading one of the children's book on the sofa. Carina debated to where she should go and decided to confront Percy.

"Hello Percy, what book are you reading?" Carina asked, gesturing towards the book Percy was currently staring at.

"Oh," Percy blushed, "It's just a Muggle book my dad got for me."

"Huh, interesting." Carina contained her look of disgust and continued their conversation, "Well what's it about?"

"Fish, I think." Percy answered with a moment of hesitation.

"Well enjoy your, book." Carina turned away and retreated to a different area of the room. Luckily for her Molly soon returned and rescued Ron from the twins. Carina then left to go back to her room. Once there she saw the bag of vials her mother told her to give to the Weasleys. She took the bag and went on her way to find Molly. First step, leaving her room, and she searched for a Weasley and she stumbled into Charlie Weasley as she began climbing up the slightly rickety stairs.

"Oh sorry," Carina apologized when she tripped into Charlie Weasley.

"It's fine, I swear this house actively tries to injure its inhabitants." Charlie chuckled.

Carina blushed, "Well, anyway... Do you know where Molly is? I have to find her." Carina quickly said, straightening her back.

"Yup, she's with Ginny, in the room around the corner on your left, there's a sign that says "Ginny's room" so it's quite easy to find, it's also quite girly. I think mum was happy to finally get a girl." Charlie said, smiling.

"Thank you." Carina said turning away from the smiling Charlie to go and find Ginny's room and Molly.

"Hello Molly, may I please come in?" Carina whispered as she softly knocked the door of the room with a door that had a sign that said, "Ginny's room".

"Of course," Molly said opening the door and stepping out of the small room, "little Ginny's just fallen back asleep, what is it?" she asked carefully.

"Well, my mother gave me this bag to give to you, for you to give it to Dumbledore and Madam Bones," Carina said lifting up the bag of vials and gesturing with her hands to help clarify her words.

Molly took the bag, smiled, and simply asked, "Why?"

"I'm not sure... Wait..." Carina made a realization, ohhh, "Innocence. It's proof of innocence. Each vial is a memory. And I think Dumbledore has a Pensieve."

"Oh, that makes sense." Molly nodded.

"Wait, I will be right back, where will you be in about five minutes?" Carina tested.

"Um, Ron's room I guess...?" Molly said.

"Thank you! See you in five minutes in Ron's room!" Bye!" Carina rushed back to her room and emptied the bag of vials into separate piles. She then carefully gathered up the pile of vials labeled, "Innocence" and went to go find Molly and Ron's room. She wandered around a bit before coming across a door that was labeled, "Ron's room. Go away Fred and George." She smiled and knocked on the door. Molly emerged and Carina handed her the bag of vials, "Could I please have another bag?"

"Of course." Molly quickly conjured a similar cushioned bag and handed it over to Carina, "Thank you. I'll make sure to give these to Dumbledore." Molly lifted up the bag of vials Carina had previously provided.

"Make sure Madam Bones sees them as well, please. Oh! could I please send a letter to Director Bones as well?"

"Of course, I just sent Errol with your other letter to your Aunt."

"Oh, thank you very much Mrs. Weasley." Carina said sincerely.

"It's fine dear." Mrs. Weasley smiled then she widened her eyes and quickly gestured to Carina to follow her and Molly brought Carina to Charlie Weasley, "Charlie please give Carina a tour of the Burrow. You guys can go outside, but stay on the grounds."

"Of course mum." Charlie then turned and looked at Carina and said, "Well, let's start from the top." Charlie then led Carina through the Weasley's home and they visited the ghoul in the attic, the multiple rooms with various purposes, and when they approached the twins' room Charlie carefully led them away to Percy's room. Charlie opened the door with a shout, "Percy!" Percy started and leapt to his feet, his cheeks red, "Well, I've been tasked with showing our new guest around so..." Charlie trailed off.

"Well what do you think of the Burrow?" Percy asked Carina a bit shakily, glaring at Charlie, "And Charlie! Not okay!" He squeaked in a poor imitation of Mrs. Weasley. Charlie chuckled.

"It is quite nice and unusual, you are all very nice too." Carina said smiling. She was enjoying her time at the Weasleys, but she was also worried about her mother and all the other children who were depending on her.

Percy took time to smile at her, "Well, shall we go outside? Have you shown her the gardens yet, Charlie." He said primly.

"That sounds nice," Carina quickly said, "Well, which way?" Charlie and Percy led her out.

"So what should we do?" Carina asked once her, Percy, and Charlie were outside in the cold November air.

"Tag?" Charlie asked before turning to tag Percy. Carina once realized what happened ran away in the opposite direction, but was eventually caught by Charlie who had been tagged by Percy, she soon got Percy in a matter of seconds. Percy quickly turned around, ran a bit and ambushed Charlie with a tackle, the two brothers ended up rolling around in the dirt a while before everyone just collapsed laughing. They then started throwing leaves at each other before sitting on rocks and just laughing, talking, and being kids. They soon went back inside, Arthur returned, and dinner eventually rolled around.

"And here is the food." Bill said with a bow before his mother, the rest of the awaiting table laughed and dug in.

"So, how was everyone's day?" Molly prompted and turned to Fred who was seated near Molly with only Ron between them.

"Fabulous." George answered.

"The very best." Fred nodded.

"Why?" Molly suggested, suspicious.

"Why not?" and the twins burst into laughter.

"Percy?" Molly turned from the twins to face Percy.

"Yes, it was a very good day. I played with Charlie and Carina which was nice. We had lots of fun." Percy nodded and returned to his food.

"Yup, I agree with Percy," Charlie simply stated.

"Everything was good." Carina quickly said before gesturing to Bill.

"Yes, I learned many new, interesting things about magical theory today." Bill declared thoughtfully.

"Well, some blokes at the Ministry decided to play a prank on our office which took us most of the morning to clean up and the some of the Muggle Artifacts disappeared! I suspect Malfoy." Arthur ranted.

"Honey it isn't always Lucius." Molly said calmly.

"Wait, you work at the Ministry?!" Carina interjected, "Oh, sorry. Also, most Malfoys are very nice!"

"Dear, please." Molly quickly responded, "Arthur is just all heated up and he and Lucius don't really get along."

"And yes, I do work at the Ministry." Arthur clarified.

"Awesome! Do you know Madam Bones?" Carina asked excitedly and hopefully, "I need to talk to her! I know something about her niece."

"Yes, I've met her a couple times. She's a very brilliant and fair witch." Arthur nodded.

"Could you please bring me to her? Tomorrow?" Carina asked hopefully.

"Hmm, I'll bring you to work with me tomorrow and we can go to her office at the Auror office." Arthur consented, "Please be down here a bit before breakfast."

"Yay! Thank you so much!" Carina gushed, blushed, and turned back to gobbling the delicious food placed in front of her. After dinner the Weasleys and Carina cleared the table and went in their separate ways. Carina hastily returned to her room, showered, and changed into her pajamas before going to write a letter to Jonathon to tell him of her progress, she didn't need to write one to Madam Bones after all, she was going to see her tomorrow! Yes! Part one complete! Ha! She took a rest from the happy dance playing out in her mind and went to writing her letter.

-NMNMNM-

"Good afternoon Lucius," Narcissa Malfoy greeted her husband as he entered the nursery, her son in her arms, "Our little Draco missed his father."

"Well, I hope he was still a good boy?" the Malfoy patriarch fondly stated as he cooed at his child.

"Of course, he even played a very long time with Theodore and Gregory. Their mothers also came over for lunch." Narcissa admitted, "Getting him to nap was a bit harder, but it was achieved, eventually." she added.

"That's good, those poor women, they do need a break. I hope they enjoyed themselves?" Lucius asked.

"Very much." His wife responded, "Oh and I visited by sister this morning as well." she emphasized the words sister and Draco was turning a bit in her arms, stretching out to his father.

Lucius sighed, "I hope you weren't there for too long, those dementors are such vile creatures and I do care for your wellbeing. After all, my son does need a mother." Lucius took Draco into his own arms and voided Narcissa's stern gaze. "Fine, so, how did it go?" he prompted.

"Swimmingly," she quickly retorted, then she noticeably seemed to age and her face looked more weary and just plain "sad." ((Oh my lord jesus please fix that last part I am legitimately squirming at the cringe worthiness, anyway..)) She quietly asked, "Do you remember her sweet daughter? Carina? I used to visit her, well, now she's seven, but she doesn't really have anyone seeing as how her mother and father are in Azkaban and with you under investigation Bella sent her to the Weasleys, where she is now."

"Well this is an interesting development." Lucius with his face impassive continued to play with Draco while meeting Narcissa's eyes without reaction to this news, then laughed, "Of course, we must immediately have my dear niece removed from all thing Weasley and to have her quickly decontaminated."

"Lucius," Narcissa smiled at his comments, "Have the Malfoys always hated the Weasleys?"

"Since the dawn of time." Lucius nodded, "Remember Draco, every Weasel is an actual weasel. Dirty, very uncouth, poor, like dirt poor, and they associate themselves with the worst sort of people. The Weasleys are worse then scum, they think trash is as clean as soap." He looked intently at Draco and Draco's big eyes fixed on his father's.

"Honey... Well anyway, we still need to figure out a logical plan that will not make this situation worse. And yes, I have confirmation that Carina is at the Weasleys she wrote to me using their owl which looked like an unhinged beast on the doors of death. Besides, please remember, you barely escaped Azkaban for heaven's sake. And I seriously doubt the Ministry would let a family of a suspected Death Eater, wait no, the suspected right hand man of the Dark Lord raise Bellatrix Lestrange's daughter. Narcissa said, her voice rising in pitch, "We need to be smart about this, we need to analyze and plan and we must be determined," she smiled, "we need to be every bit as Slytherin as people thinks Malfoys are."

"Well, we have just made some quite large donations to St. Mungos and that orphanage, etcetera." Lucius sighed, trying to convince the public of someone's proposed "goodness" was quite expensive work. But it wasn't like the Malfoys couldn't afford it. Besides he still had his looming trial. After all, the Malfoy fortune could also be put towards excellent lawyers.

"We should also donate to more orphanages, perhaps even take in a child orphaned by the war, temporarily? We will not take in a muggleborn of course, but take in a couple halfbloods perhaps? They're all not that bad, look at Severus, he turned out quite well." Narcissa suggested, "But if we do take in my niece, I am wondering where we would and could draw the line. Well we could explore our options anyway." At this point she was just thinking out loud. She quickly closed her mouth.

"I quite agree, this is why you are my wife, you're beautiful, smart, intelligent, creative, lovely, caring, perfect..." Lucius bent over to kiss his wife and Draco let out a little squeal. Lucius laughed and held Draco closer in a bear hug. Draco tugged on his hair in response.

"I see he still hasn't grown out of the habit of loving your luscious locks." Narcissa chuckled, "Oh and I'm well aware Mr. Malfoy." She winked, "I'll let you play with your son. I'm going to go get that letter from our niece. She left her son and husband on the settee and went upstairs, the walking helped her think. An idea came to her and she called her personal house-elf, "Anna, could you please retrieve the information on the min orphanages we have the largest, strongest connections with?"

"Of course Mistress," and the house-elf was gone. Narcissa retrieved the letter and was on the way back down to her family when Anna popped near her and gave her three files from three separate orphanages: St. Catherine's, New Horizons Orphan Home, and Strong Foundations Orphanage.

"Thank you Anna." Narcissa said as she quickly flipped through the files, "Is dinner prepared."

"Yes, Mistress Malfoy." Anna answered.

"Thank you, we shall be there soon. You are dismissed." Anna dipped into a deep bow and disapparated and she continued back down to where her husband was detangling his hair from a toddler's fist.

"Dear Cissy, please help me?" Lucius tried. Narcissa walked over and tickled Draco's tummy until he let go of his father's hair. And then she bent over and kissed his forehead carefully.

"Well, it is nearly dinner so we can distract Draco there." She smiled and scooped up Draco before heading off to the dining room, "Here are three files for three different orphanages that we could visit. And I'll read the letter over dinner." She handed over the files that she held in the other hand to Lucius while jostling her son with her other arm. Lucius took the folders and tucked it under his arm. The Malfoys sat down and ate their delightful meal with the necessary pomp and circumstance for a pure-blood family. It was during this that Narcissa withdrew the letter and began to read,

 _"Dear Auntie Cissy,_

 _Mommy had to leave so I went to the Weasleys. I'm here at the Burrow right now, but I miss you and little Draco a lot. The Weasleys have been very nice to me and I like them. I also have to give them a bag that my mommy wanted me to give them. Anyway, I hope to see you soon, love you!_

 _Your niece, Carina_

 _PS: Do you know what mommy's last name was? Or first name? I've heard you call her "Bella" is that her name? Sorry for all the questions, bye!"_

Lucius had listened carefully to Narcissa's read-through and looked rather calm, eerily calm, "Hmm, interesting that our dear Bella didn't tell her sweet daughter of her true nature. I doubt that would have gone over well."

Narcissa folded up the letter and placed it in a separate area, "What is going to happen to all the other children there?" she asked.

Lucius?" Narcissa asked tentatively.

"Yes?" Lucius asked, looking up and resting his hands on the table, "Well this is interesting." he mused, "I wonder what was in the bag."

"I do too, well it seems like she is okay right now? We should visit her soon, "Narcissa suggested surprised at her husband's calm demander.

"Well, there really is no best course of action..." Lucius sighed. "Just write a letter in return asking about whether we could, visit, clarify who we are. I don't think the Weasleys know." he smirked.

Later that evening an appointment was organized with St. Catherin's orphanage which held the children of magical parents who were orphaned by the war for the next war. An orphanage that had been greatly enriched by donations from the Malfoy Foundation.

-MWMWMW-

Soon most of the Weasley house was asleep while Molly and Arthur were preparing for another Order meeting.

"I'm exhausted Arthur!" Molly complained good naturedly.

"I know, I don't think I could survive alone with the twins for more than 12 hours straight, you're honestly amazing!" Arthur said hugging his wife before kissing her forehead and wishing her luck.

"Thank you." Molly said. She heaved a heavy sigh, putting on her coat and picking up the bag of vials she had received from Carina. Earlier she had examined the vials and deduced that she would have to use Dumbledore's Pensieve.

"What's in the bag?" Arthur asked, curious.

"Remember the girl, Carina? Well she said her mother had asked her to give the bag to me. So she gave me the bag..." Molly began.

"And you took it?!" Arthur interrupted, "It could have been a trap!"

"Well it's NOT! Molly said, "anyway, the bag is full of vials containing memories..."

"Do you even know her mother's name? Arthur demanded.

Molly paused, "Bella, perhaps the memories will help us glean some information." Molly suggested.

"And you want to use Dumbledore's Pensieve?" Arthur guessed.

"Yes! Exactly so." Molly said.

"Fine, but I still think it's a trap...just let Dumbledore see the bag and vials first. Please, honey?" Arthur pleaded.

"Okay." Molly sighed before she apparated away to the location of the Order of the Phoenix meeting. Arthur stayed behind to protect his family.

"Where did you last see me?" Mad-eye grunted his wand facing her.

"The ministry, Alastor, is this really neccassary?"

"Yes." Mad-eye grunted. And he continued, "Dumbledore will be here soon, so just go and make yourself comfortable. The war may be over, but there are still threats to the peace and the wizarding world as I'm sure you know." He gave a quick jolt with his head to gesture to Snape who was wearing his customary sneer, "Also what's in the bag?"

"Memories." Molly sighed.

Some of the other members of the order snorted at Moody's speech. Meanwhile, Mad-eye just glared at these individuals with his magical eye, "As everybody knows...there are still death eaters out there. Yes, we, the aurors have captured Bellatrix Lestrange, the Lestrange brothers and, " he curled his lip in distaste at this name, "Barty Crouch Jr.," but there are still Death Eaters and their sympathizers roaming free and they will come and target us." Some of the people at the table gasped at this surprise, Molly Weasley one of them. Snape sneered and just restrained himself from rolling his eyes at some of the people's reactions.

"He was always such a... kind, devoted boy..." Molly said shocked at this statement, "Barty?" She sighed.

"Well, he is and was a death eater, such a waste. They are holding a trial for him and the other three, order of Barty Crouch the Senior and Fudge. The boy is still his son..." Mad-eye said, "They will all be acquitted for sure. After all, Mr. Crouch can't show any weakness."

"Oh Mrs. Crouch will be devastated! Her only son, a death eater! And her husband to sentence him. What a tragedy!" Molly wailed her voice full of sympathy among the other mutterings uttered by others around the table, "Well, I guess they deserve to be put in Azkaban for killing the Longbottoms, but isn't being surrounded by dementors a little harsh and inhumane?" Molly Weasley asked, her voice mixed with many of the others'.

"Try telling that to the ministry. Fudge just has to solidify his power, by fear I suppose." Lupin said from somewhere next to her and sighed, "I mean, Sirius did lead to the death of literally all of my best friends!" Lupin calmed himself, "Filthy traitor," he mentioned. "But, still, he was a great friend to me in our years in Hogwarts and after. He was always a bit wild and cheered us up. He was a good friend, was." Lupin sighed, "I tried to visit him, alas, I do not have enough power or wealth to visit him in Azkaban." Lupin's eyes began to gleam, "Oh, the dementors were terrible... a terrible gloom and darkness. The darkness surrounded you and you felt like you would never be happy again as the happiness began to secede. I could already see the effects on Sirius, he's becoming a madman..." Remus buried his head in his hands, "Yes, it is harsh and inhumane."

"I'm sorry Remus." Molly said comfortingly. "You know what? What really surprises me is that Bellatrix Lestrange! The bloody ultimate crazy bitch is getting a trial when Sirius didn't, I mean of course he's guilty, he confessed in the street, but still, Mrs. Lestrange is also equally as obviously as guilty..." Molly said.

"Well, anybody else have any actual, important topics they need to speak of?" Mad-eye asked after the other members spoke about this news and the upcoming trials for Death Eaters. Nobody answered Moody but the conversation noticeably decreased. Shortly after Dumbledore entered.

"I apologize everyone for being late." he apologized before sitting down and joining in on the conversation. Mad-eye nodded at him and some of the others waved or tried to talk to him. Snape just continued scowling. Dumbledore waved his hand and the table quieted down.

"Well, what is going to happen to Harry?" Lupin asked, "I know I cannot legally become his guardian, but I would be delighted to care for him."

"Well, he's already been sent to live with his aunt, uncle, and cousin who is his age..." Dumbledore said, his face blank.

"Lily's sister?" Lupin asked. Snape's eyes barely widened and his sneer turned more dangerous and malevolent.

"Yes." Dumbledore said seeming rather uncomfortable.

"But, aren't they muggles?" Lupin asked who frowned as he started to remember what Lily would complain about, "Aren't they mean to what they deem the extraordinary and they detest and don't understand magic. Albus, Harry is a sweet boy, why are you leaving him with people who don't even understand him?!" Lupin said, his brow furrowed as he attempted to understand Dumbledore's logic.

Snape's scowl deepened and he spoke in a drawl that halted the lingering conversations around the table, "Mrs. Petunia Dursley detests magic. She treats it like an evil illness that should be wiped off the Earth and will treat Harry as something less than scum. I personally believe she was in fact jealous of her sister's magic. Either way, this is just idiotic. Dear Headmaster you are therefore an idiot."

"It is where the boy would be safest. The boy is protected by strong blood wards in his aunt's home due to his mother's sacrifice. And I will personally visit their home to assuage your fears." Snape grunted in response, his sneer remained, and he leaned back, retreating back into himself. Lupin looked worried and it seemed like he was about to respond.

"Anyway, Mad-eye...how is the Death Eater search going?" Dumbledore asked.

Mad-eye looked at Dumbledore with contempt, but spoke anyway, "Well, we already have a good list of Death Eaters from known Death Eaters under Veritaserum and are investigating these leads. We are also investigating some of the more...shady, bigoted pure-bloods." Mad-eye stated, "I strongly suspect Lucius Malfoy was among the Death Eaters, but he has Cornelius Fudge and probably half the ministry eating out of his hand." Moody snorted. "Unfortunately, we have no hard evidence. None. Some of the death eaters confess to his presence and position as a top Death Eater, but their testimonials can't exactly be trusted, completely." Mad-eye said, he glanced at Snape who returned his gaze unfalteringly.

"Severus?" Dumbledore prodded, his eyes hopeful.

"Oh, shut up you little backstabber, Albus." Snape retorted before glaring at the other table. This was a normal and usual occurrence.

"Well, we can't exactly do much about that." Remus muttered, "unfortunately." Conversation continued for at least another hour, new information, safety measures, suspected death eaters were all talked about, when it was evident there would be no more productive talking Mad-eye dismissed the Order.

"Everyone, remember to be on the lookout, this Order has done a lot to fight against the Death Eaters so they will and have already retaliated." the Order collectively thought of the Longbottoms and their son who is now an orphan and missing." "Stay safe, don't let your guard down! Remember, constant vigilance!" Mad-eye finished as the others began to rise. Some members even snorted at Mad-eye's most popular phrase being used yet again. Remus was looking rather confused, still contemplating Dumbledore's earlier words and Snape just continued sneering at any who looked in his direction.

Dumbledore used this time when the members of the Order were preoccupied to raise his wand and begin to chant. First he waved his wand to cover all the members who had attended the meeting, then he performed the simple wand movement of the Obliviate charm that resembled the outline of a brain and then gave a quick flick followed by a slow large circle while he chanted, "Riscrittura pensieri speicheri muistiin nepravda memorja." This would erase the conversation about Harry, the Order's various reponses, mental and emotional and would replace it with a new memory of his construct. It would also erase this occurrence, obviously. He then moved onto stage two, setting time. Two minutes should be more then sufficient time, "menj vissza duos perc," he finished with a flourish and reclined and Moody's voice filled the room, "Don't ever let your guard down! Remember, constant vigilance!" Mad-eye finished as the others began to rise. Some members even snorted at Mad-eye's most popular phrase being used yet again. Remus rose with the rest and Snape just continued sneering at any who looked even remotely in his direction.

Molly used this time to confront Dumbledore.

"What is it Mrs. Weasley?" Dumbledore asked kindly. His spell had worked! Sure, it wasn't the smartest thing to do nonetheless he had to test that charm sometime. But now, to turn back to Mrs. Weasley.

"Well, a couple days ago a young girl turned up on my doorstep, I welcomed her and she is still at the Burrow now. This afternoon she gave me this bag..." Molly held up the bag, "she told me her mother had asked her to bring the bag to me, she also said her mother had told her to come to the "Weasleys in the Burrow" because they, me, were nice. This bag contains which I believe hold memories and the girl, Carina, told me they had to do with her mother's innocence. So I examined the bag, it is not a threat in any practical way. Carina, the girl, doesn't know her mother's name or her own last name, but she has told my that she has an "Auntie Cissy" who lives in Wiltshire, she actually wrote a letter to her." Molly said as Dumbledore listened contemplatively.

"So, I am guessing you would like to view these memories in my Pensieve?" he asked smiling, the twinkle in his eye always present.

"Yes, if its not to much trouble...?" Molly conceded. The other Order members slowly dispersed, some through the Floo, others walked out and most likely apparated away. Soon no one remained but Moody and McGonagall who were deep in their own conversation

"Of course you can use my Pensieve; however, I would like to view the memories with you, this has certainly piqued my interest and curiosity." Dumbledore offered, eyes still twinkling.

"Thank you. In fact, I think Carina meant for you to see the memories as well as Madam Bones. Perhaps after we see a couple to see if they are valid we could contact Madam Bones." Molly said.

"Please, hold my arm." Dumbledore said, holding out his arm. Molly took it, and she was apparated away to Hogwarts, where Dumbledore kept his Pensieve. Molly carefully carried the bag closer to the Pensieve and delicately opened it while Dumbledore spoke, "So which one first?" Dumbledore asked, gesturing to the vials.

"Hmm, I don't know, I guess we should just choose one randomly?" Molly suggested nervously.

Dumbledore nodded and took out his wand, "I'll just check them first..." and he began his work . Molly watched from behind curiously thinking of the little girl she had welcomed into her home and the secrets around her.

"All good!" Dumbledore said, smiling and gesturing towards Molly to choose a vial. Molly bit her lip, closed her eyes, and stuck her hand in the bag. After a little bit of hesitation she took out one of the vials and handed it to Dumbledore. The label read "Innocence."

"Well, the plot thickens!" Dumbledore chuckled, his face then grew very somber, "Do you know how to use a pensive, Mrs. Weasley?" Dumbledore asked, looking at the woman beside him.

"Of course." Molly said letting out a nervous laugh from anticipation.

"Just checking." Dumbledore said smiling with a twinkle in his eye. He then uncapped the vial, drew his wand, and pointed it at the vial. He then dragged part of the silvery memory from the vial to the pensieve, "Ready?" he asked.

"Yes." Molly said positioning herself carefully around the pensieve. Dumbledore joined her and dropped the memory into the pensieve before both of them plunged their heads into the pensieve, both definitely not prepared for what awaited them...

 **End of Chapter 4**

 **IMPORTANT NOTE:**

 **There are multiple ways the story could develop and I would love to have your opinions. Multiple ones could occur.**

 **1) The Malfoys adopt a different child from an orphanage to garner support and sympathy. But then they may end up with too many kids.** **I mean the Black Twins, Carina, Caelum, and Draco?**

 **-1b) They serve as Foster Parents**

 **-1c) Some of the children grow up with Andromeda**

 **2) Dumbledore destroys the memories. Carina gets Snape and Narcissa to help her by fleeing to Malfoy Manor and they confront Dumbledore. Still they cannot prove Bella's innoceonce. Or:**

 **-2b) No one knows and Carina is told the memories weren't enough**

 **-2c) The ministry later destroys the evidence**

 **-2d) Barty Crouch Jr. goes and destroys it**

 **-2e) They have a trial but the anti-Death Eater sentiment wins**

 **Please do tell me your opinion.**

I'm sorry for the abrupt ending. Will continue soon. I is very tired.

Longest yet! Whoo! 8,185 words!

But... longer or shorter chapters? Please comment/review!

This is my first fanfic so please review and read. All reviews are very helpful and greatly appreciated. Leave a review with the title of your story and I'll return the review/read favor.

 **See you in Chapter 5...**


End file.
